I'll find you
by Ann-Rose
Summary: Helga wants to tell Arnold about her feelings... But Arnold is kidnapped. There is only one way - to save Arnold's life.
1. Chapter 1: Arnold's disappearance

_**I'll Find you**_

Chapter 1. Arnold's disappearance

Helga was sixteen years old. She still was in love with Arnold, but she never said him about it. She was afraid of it.

But now Helga was tired. "I should be strong and brave," she thought. "Helga, go and tell him about your feelings!"

The girl finally decided to make a declaration of love to Arnold. She went to house where the boy lived. Helga knocked on the door. Stella opened it.

"Good morning," Helga said. "I would like to see Arnold."

"Okay," Stella answered. "Come in. It's two o'clock, but I have not seen Arnold today. I think he is sleeping now."

"Please, it's very important."

Stella sighed. "Okay," she repeated.

Helga and Stella went up a staircase. Mother knocked on the door. "Arnold! Arnold, are you there?" But nobody answered. Suddenly Miles appeared behind Helga.

"Hello", he said. "What's happened?"

"Arnold doesn't answer me." Stella was agitated.

Miles took the key and opened the door. "Arnold? Arnold, where are you?"

There was nobody in the room.

"Arnold!" Stella exclaimed. "He has disappeared!"

"Don't worry," Miles said. "Maybe he is… with Gerald! Yes, I think they are playing football!"

"I hope they are…"

"I ask father. Maybe he knows where Arnold is."

Miles descended to the kitchen. One minute later Gerald came in the room.

"Helga?" he amazed. "What are you doing here? And where is Arnold?"

"I thought he is with you… Oh, my…"

"Father says he doesn't know where Arnold is," Miles said when he entered the room.

"Oh, no!" Stella exclaimed. "Where is my poor boy? He has disappeared and I don't know where he is!"

"Arnold has disappeared?" Gerald was shocked. "I… I can't believe it! We should find him!" The boy looked at Helga and asked again: "Helga, but what are _you_ doing here?"The girl changed countenance. "Okay, okay," understood Gerald, "It's nothing of my business. So, what should we do now?"

"Arnold is clever boy", said Miles. "He will be back soon."

"But what if he won't?" Stella cried.

"Sweet, don't be so pessimistic."

"What is it?" asked Gerald when he noticed something on Arnold's bed.

"I don't know," said Stella and took the paper. "Oh, my God… Miles, look! It's massage from the Green-eyed people!"

"It is impossible!" amazed Miles. "I think I can read it. Well…They say that they… they have kidnapped Arnold. And… we should be in San Lorenzo. Immediately."

Helga couldn't believe it. Arnold is… kidnapped? It can not be. It's like a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: The begining of the journey

Chapter 2. The beginning of the journey

"Really?" Phoebe amazed. "Arnold is kidnapped?"

"Yes. And I am going to find him," Helga answered.

"Oh, Helga, but it's very dangerous!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Jungle in San Lorenzo is very, very dangerous!"

"I know. But I want to be with Arnold."

"Helga, I…" Phoebe wanted to stop her best friend, but she couldn't. She knew it was impossible.

"Phoebe, you should understand one thing…"

"What thing?"

"You know, friend. I love Arnold, and I can't leave him. I want to say him about my feelings, because… You see, it's our last year in the high school, and after we will go separate ways. It's my last chance."

"Okay," Phoebe complied.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"No, I don't, sorry. Our last trip to San Lorenzo wasn't very… hmm…lucky."

Helga remembered her last trip to the jungle. When she was only ten years old, she, Arnold, Phoebe, Rhonda, Sid, Stinky, Harold and other her classmates went to San Lorenzo to save Arnold's parents. It was very scary trip. The Green-eyed people kept Stella and Miles in prison before the children came.

"Bye, Phoebs. See you soon," Helga said before she went home. There Helga put her clothes in a big bag and went to the pier. Miles phoned his friend Mark and asked him for a plane to carriage them to San Lorenzo.

Not far away from the pier, it was a Mark's yellow plane. Miles and Stella were talking with Grandmother and Grandfather.

"Mom, dad, are you going with us?" asked Miles.

"No," Phil answered. "We want to stay here."

"Back quick," Grandmother said.

"Of course," Stella smiled. "We will back soon."

"May I fly with you?" asked Helga staying behind.

"You?" Stella amazed. "But why?"

"I can help you finding Arnold. He is my… friend."

Suddenly Gerald appeared.

"If you are his friend, I am his wife," he said.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"Do you want to find Arnold too, Gerald?" Stella asked.

"Hmm… yes, I do. I am his BEST friend," the boy said and looked at Helga, "and I should find him too."

"Okay, Gerald, but what about you, Helga?"

"I want to find him too!" the girl exclaimed. "Please, please, please, …"

"Okay, okay. As you want."

"YES!"

"Miles, we have new passengers," Stella said to her husband.

"I know. Well come, our new friends."

Some minutes later, Mark started a plane, and he, Stella, Miles, Gerald and Helga flew to San Lorenzo.


	3. Chapter 3: Eduardo

Chapter 3. Eduardo

The plane set in the jungle. Eduardo met his friends.

"Oh, my old friends!" he exclaimed.

"Eduardo, we are so glad to see you!" Miles said. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thanks. I still go in different expeditions with Karl, Mark, Antonio and Harry… Do you remember them all?"

"Of course!"

"Of course we do," Stella repeated.

"And now, I would like to talk about your trouble. What's happened?"

"You see, Eduardo, Arnold is kidnapped."

"Arnold? Your son? But why?"

"We don't know. And we need your help."

"Okay, I shall help you, but what can I do?"

"At _this_ moment you can't help us. The Green-eyed people promised to tell what will be the next."

"That's good. But now you should to sleep."

Eduardo went to Helga and Gerald.

"Hello, kids," he said. "Do you remember me?"

Gerald smiled only. He liked this man very much. The boy thought Eduardo was a hero.

"Yes we do, blah blah blah, where is our place for spending the night?" Helga answered.

Eduardo was embarrassed. He only showed the tent.

When evening began, Helga was sitting on the side of the sea. She thought about Arnold. "Shall I find you, my love? Are you still alive? And shall I tell you about my hot, endless love?"

Suddenly Helga saw something swimming on the water. It was… a box. Helga took this box and opened it. There was another paper from the Green-eyed people.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"They say we should be on Secret Island," Miles said. "They give us a map."

"Okay," Stella agreed. "Tomorrow morning we will row in boats to this Secret Island."


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Island

Chapter 4. Secret Island

The next morning Eduardo left Mark and others to help Stella and Miles finding Arnold.

The boats slowly swam on water. One hour later, friends were in fog. But when it has lifted, they suddenly saw an island in front of them.

"It's the Secret Island…" Helga was amazed.

Yes, it was. When Miles got out from his boat, he said: "Well, we should look around. But don't go far away from the bank."

Stella went with Miles, Gerald with Eduardo, and Helga went her own way.

Ten minutes later, the girl found a little waterfall in the jungle. There was nobody around. Helga took her locket and started speaking to it.

"Oh, my sweet Arnold, where are you? Where do these angry Green-eyed people keep you? I want to see you, to embrace you, to kiss you… Oh, my poor Arnold, Arnold, Arnold…"

"Helga?"

"Arnold?"

"Helga!"

"Arnold! Oh, you are there!.. Stop, what are you doing here, football head?"

"I have the same question too, Helga," the boy answered.

"Oh, I am here with your parents and Gerald… and with this stupid man… Eduardo! Of course, I didn't want to be here…"

"My parents are there? With Gerald? And Eduardo?" rejoiced Arnold.

"Yes, they are. And now tell me, Arnoldo, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I have ran away from the Green-eyed people."

"You WHAT?"

In this moment somebody appeared behind Arnold and Helga… It were the Green-eyed people.

"RUN!" Arnold exclaimed and they both ran away. The Green-eyed followed them. But suddenly Helga fell and hurt her leg. "I… can't run… anymore," she said. "Come on, come on, Helga, please!" screamed Arnold.

But it was too late. The Green-eyed caught them.

They led Arnold and Helga in their village. The girl remembered this place: few years ago the Green-eyed people kept all her classmates in prison. One minute later, Arnold and Helga saw Miles, Stella, Gerald and Eduardo, because the Green-eyed caught then too.

"What will they do?" asked Helga.

"I think they will keep us in prison… again."

Arnold was right. Some minutes later, all of the friends were hold into a big hole.


	5. Chapter 5: In Prison

Chapter 5. In prison

"They have caught us, but why did they do this?" asked Helga herself. "Arnold, what do you think about it?"

"I don't know anything about this."

"I have no idea too," Gerald whispered.

"But WE have," suddenly Stella said. "Miles, do you want to tell us something?"

Miles sighed.

"Okay… As you know, the Green-eyed people kept us in prison for a long time. They were doing it only because the chief ordered them. He is very angry and mean person. He wants us to work for him. So, he reduced us to teach him English language and make some medicines for him. And now, I think, he is very angry because we backed home. So, he kidnapped Arnold. He wants us to work for him again."

"Well, it's very… clever plan," Gerald said.

"Are you kidding?!" Helga exclaimed. "It's the worst thing I've ever heard! Because of this "clever plan" we are in this cold and scary place again!"

"Hey!"

"Gerald, she is right," Arnold sighed.

"It doesn't matter," Stella said. "Now we should to devise a new plan."

"Arnold, how did you break away from this prison?" Miles asked.

"Oh, I did it in the middle of the night when the Green-eyed were sleeping."

"Oh, I know, I know!" Miles said. "We should to break away in the middle of the night too!"

"That's very clever plan…" Helga said with sarcasm.

"I think it's good idea," Stella proposed.

"But it won't be useful," Arnold said when he looked up…

The Green-eyed were staying near the hole. They got down a rope ladder and said: "Up."


	6. Chapter 6: Choice

Chapter 6. Choice

When Miles, Stella, Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Eduardo went up a rope ladder, the Green-eyed led them to the chief. He was very fat man, with long black hair and greedy look.

"Well, my old friends," he said, "you are back. I begin of the main. Miles, Stella, you have a choice: to leave this place or to stay here forever..."

"We will never stay here!" exclaimed Miles.

"Ts-s-s, Miles, let me say. As I said, you have a choice. But if you will leave Secret Island, your son Arnold… will be dead."

"What?" Helga amazed. "What are you talking about, Fat Man?"

"I try to say, Helga, if you'll leave this place, Arnold will be dead. My men will kill him. And now, what is your choice?"

Eduardo breathed hardly.

"Arnold… may die?" he was amazed.

"So, what is your choice?" the chief repeated.

Suddenly Helga hurt one man of the Green-eyed and ran, screaming: "It is our choice!" The girl wanted to help Arnold, but someone caught her. The chief became very, very angry.

"Well, if it is your choice," he said, "I have no choice too. Kill Arnold!"

The green-eyed man bent the bow and… shoot.

"NO!" screamed Helga and jumped in Arnold's quarter. The arrow hit Helga's shoulder.

"HELGA!" Arnold screamed and caught the girl up.

Miles, Stella, Eduardo and even Gerald crowded around Arnold and Helga. The chief didn't order to catch them. He only was looking what will be the next.

"Helga, Helga!" screamed Arnold. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I do, football headed…" pronounced the girl.

"Why did you do this? Why did you save me?"

"I am dying, and I want to say this…"

"No, Helga, you won't dye, you won't!.."

Blood appeared on Helga's clothes. The girl slowly closed her eyes.

"Yes, I will… Arnold, I did it because… I love you…"

And she closed her eyes.

Arnold couldn't believe Helga… died? But no, she didn't.

"Arnold," Eduardo said, "this arrow is poison. If we won't help her, she will die."

Arnold was embarrassed. But suddenly he felt… angry.

"Who are you, the Green-eyed?" he asked. "Do you think you are great while you have such bad chief? He is not your leader!"

The chief ordered to catch Arnold, but the boy continued:

"No! Stop! Don't you remember me? I am Arnold, the son of Stella and Miles! _You_ helped me to born, and now _I _want to help _you_!I try to make you the greatest tribe! Because you are so! You are great! But you have not great chief…"

The chief ordered to catch the boy again, but one of the Green-eyed said: "No. Arnold to be right, and you are not to be right. You are not our chief." All of the Green-eyed exclaimed something n their language and… put the chief in the hole.

Arnold remembered about Helga. "Please, anybody, help her!" he said. Four men took Helga and went away.

"Where do they go?" Arnold asked.

"They are going in their temple," Miles answered. "There they will try to save Helga's life."

The day finished, night began. Arnold was sitting for an hour not far away from the temple. Gerald set near and hasn't say him even a word.

"Gerald, before… these event Helga said she loves me."

"I know, man, I know."

"And… what should I do?"

"I have no idea."

"You always have no idea."

"Yeah… You see, all my life I didn't like Helga. But when she sacrificed her life, my attitude towards her… changed. And now I know why Helga always called you "football head"."

Arnold smiled, but he couldn't laugh.

"So… what should I do?"

"It's your choice, Arnold. And you should to choose it yourself. I think Helga is… cool. Well, see you tomorrow. Bye."

Arnold stayed. Gerald went in his tent.

Arnold always thought Helga was a bore. He always couldn't bear the sight of her. And now, when Helga was within a hair's breadth of death, he liked her.

…The remembrances of Helga's life floated before Arnold's eyes… The first meeting of Arnold and Helga… Primary school… Helga kisses Arnold while "Romeo and Juliet" play… Secondary school… And all this time there are poems, poems, poems… And all of them were about Arnold. And only FOR him.

Arnold felt very unusual feeling deep inside. "Helga is okay… She is… amazing and… Stop! Arnold, what's happened with you? Do you… love Helga?!"

Suddenly the green-eyed man went out of the temple. He was very sad. Arnold was looking at this man for a minute. The man smiled and said: "She is alive. You can talk with her." Arnold was endless happy. He was never so happy before.

The boy ran in the temple. Helga was overlying on different beddings.

"Helga! How are you?"

"Arnold! Oh, I'm okay. The Green-eyed syringed my wound and gave me to drink medicine. It was such stuff!.."

"Helga, you are unchangeable…" smiled Arnold.

"What are you talking about, football head?"

"Helga, I remember the thing you have said me."

"Oh, Arnold, you see, I overestimated…"

"No, Helga, stop it. Don't afraid of it, okay? And now… do you love me?"

Helga couldn't breath. "Helga, come on, it's your chance, say him the truth…" she thought.

"Okay, Arnold, okay. I………" It was only dark in Helga's eyes… "I……….. Oh, my Gosh, I love you, I love you so much! Since I saw you first time!..." Helga looked at Arnold and became sad. "Sorry I have not say it before, may be, it's too late, but…"

"No, Helga, it isn't too late. You see, when I was waiting you to be alright, I understood I…"

Arnold came near Helga and suddenly kissed her.

"I love you too, Helga," he said.

Helga was amazed.

"Really? Are you? Oh, come here, my dear football head!"

And she kissed him too.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day the Green-eyed people said to Arnold:  
"You to be born in our jungle and with our help. You to be kind and wise. We want you to be our chief."

But Arnold declined an this offer. "My home isn't here. I want to back, sorry. But if you need a new chief, Eduardo can be him. He is very good man and true friend. His dream is to learn your culture and traditions."

"We to believe you, Arnold," the green-eyed man said. "Eduardo, do you want to be our chief?"

"Oh, I consider it an honor," answered Eduardo.

Those evening Arnold, his parents, Gerald and Helga came back home.


	7. Chapter 7: Merry Christmas!

Chapter 7. Merry Christmas!

Few months later.

Arnold, Miles, Stella, Grandfather, Grandmother, Mr. Hyunh, Oskar and Susie Kokoschka and Erni decorated Christmas-tree. Somebody knocked on the door. Arnold opened it. There was Helga.

"Hello, Helga."

"Merry Christmas, Arnold," Helga said and came in the house.

Oskar tried to take his present, but Grandfather hurt Oskar's hand.

"It's too early, Kokoschka," Phil said.

"You know, Phil, Oskar is so impatient," Susie said.

Oskar was smiling as a fool.

"I am not impatient! I only want to take my present before the time!"

"Oh, present!" Helga remembered. "Arnold, I have a present for you."

"Thank you," the boy said and took the box.

"Don't open before Christmas," Helga added.

The girl looked up and saw a mistletoe.

"Oh, Arnold, look up…"

The boy even had no time to do this – Helga kissed him.

"That's always!" Oskar was distressed. "One has everything, another has nothing!"

"Oskar, if you want, I can kiss you too…" Susie said.

"No, I want only my present!"

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
